DBZ High school Adventures
by Imma Gokuu
Summary: What happens when 15 year old Gohan and Lime enroll in OHS and end up agreeing to assist the the police? How will Videl take this new competition, and what will arise from the three working together? Wait, not three...four!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello EVERYBODY! First chapter is up.

Points to Note: **_Telepathy_**

"Speech"

Saiyan language will be added later (send in your votes)

Credit to Casey10rok for typing.

Now onward!

"Hurry up Gohan, or you'll be late for school!" Chi-Chi called out from inside the Son residence. Her son was both nervous and excited, she noticed the morning he woke up. Gohan quickly got his backpack, said goodbye to Chi-Chi and Goten, and bolted out the door. As he ran, he looked at his watch on right wrist. 7:42 AM.

"Better hurry." He said to himself, and took off into the sky. As he flew, he saw a couple of miles away, a certain village where he was going to pick up his friend Lime. When he was reached the village, he swooped down, and slowly landed on the ground. A certain girl had her arms crossed as she tapped her foot, a bit impatient.

"Took you awhile." She smiled, and Gohan scratched the back of his head.

"I had a few things to do."

"Like what?"

"Train."

"Oh. But in the morning?"

"Yea, I'm somehow more alert in the morning. I was training with Goten."

"Goten too?! You saiyans are insane." Lime playfully said, and Gohan smiled.

"Well we should get going. You ready?"

Lime nodded. "Yea."

Gohan picked her up bridal style, as she held both their backpacks, and he took off into the sky. Today was going to be their first day at their high school, Orange Star High, and they didn't want to be scolded on the first day.

"Well that's the last of them." Videl panted, as she saw a police car heading over to her. The police car stopped in front of her, and a burly man stepped out the car.

"They're all yours officer." Videl said, and the police looked amazed, but nodded.

"Yes. Thank You Videl, you're just like your father." The man said, and Videl just nodded.

"I have to go to school now, but if there's anymore trouble, don't hesitate to call." Videl yelled out to the officer, as she ran down the street, and took a right.

Videl ran a couple more blocks, before the next block revealed Orange Star High School, were outside the gate were her friends waiting for her.

"Videl!" Erasa yelled, as she waved at Videl. Next to her, was Sharpener who also waved. As Videl walked over to them, she smiled.

"Long time no see!" Erasa said, and she hugged Videl who hugged back. Videl looked at Sharpener and nodded.

"What, no hug?" He said, and Erasa glared at him.

"Of course she doesn't want to hug you, you playboy! Who would?!" Erasa said, and Sharpener smirked.

"You know you want to hug, Erasa." Sharpener said, which pissed off Erasa and they started an argument. Videl sweat dropped.

"They get in a fight so easily." She said to herself, then noticed that her backpack wasn't with her.

"Dang it!" She accidentally said out loud, which brought the attention of her two friends.

"What is it?" Erasa asked.

"I forgot my backpack at home. I'll go get. See you guys later, okay?" Videl said, and she quickly ran. She turned to a block, and kept on running. But she noticed at the end of the block, two police officers, a police car that's siren was glowing, two men on the ground not moving and being hand-cuffed by the officers, and two teenagers looking at the police.

Videl ran over there, and when she arrived at the scene, instantly asked the police officer, "What happened?"

"O-Oh! Ms Videl!" The police officer jumped, since he'd never seen Videl in person, but then seriously answered her question. "These two teenagers stopped a bank robbery before we arrived. Apparently, they're students at Orange Star High School." He pointed to Gohan and Lime, who were glaring at each other.

**_I thought I told you not to join in the fight!**_ Gohan said through mind link, as he didn't want people to hear their conversation. He was angry that Lime joined the fight against those criminals, when he specifically told her _not_ to. Lime on the other hand, was a stubborn girl.

**_I didn't want you to fight alone though.**_ Lime responded huffily, as she crossed her arms. She wouldn't back down just yet.

**_What if you got hurt?!**_ Gohan said, as he clenched his fists.

**_I can take care of myself Gohan.**_ Lime answered, and Gohan was about to retort back when he was interrupted by Videl.

"Hey you two!" Both Lime and Gohan turned around and were met face to face with Videl. She stopped in front of them and put her hands on her hips.

"Did you guys stop them?" She pointed the robbers who were now being carried in a police car, unconscious. Gohan and Lime looked at each other.

"Yes we did." Gohan answered, a serious expression on his face as he looked at Videl. Videl scoffed, which slightly surprised Lime.

"How can you defeat all those guys? They're part of a big gang, and you're..." she tried to find the right words, "not the type who could actually defeat them."

"He's not the only one," Lime interrupted, crossing her arms as she glared at Videl, "I did some of the work too." Videl looked at her, and just studied her.

"How were you able to do it?" Videl asked, and Lime quickly answered before Gohan could utter a word.

"We're well trained martial artists." Lime answered calmly, and Gohan nodded as he went with it. "We've been martial artist at a young age, and seeing that no one would stop the crime, we decided to do something about it." Lime inwardly smirked when she felt Videl chi's raise up by two.

Although it was pretty weak, it was strong enough to hold herself against other people.

"You two, the young teens next to Ms Videl," a commanding voice said, and the trio turned to see one of the police officers looking at them. He looked at Gohan and Lime and slightly smiled, "I know this might be a bit...sudden. But would you like to join the police force?"

There was a moment a silence between the four.

"C-Could you ask that again?" Lime asked, as Gohan and Videl still stood in shock.

"I asked if you two would like to join the police force. We would really appreciate help from two." The officer turned to Videl, "I know that you also help the citizens of Satan City, but what if you aren't there in time or are somewhere else at the time? We really need more forces against crime, since almost every one of them quit after Cell terrorized us."

Videl slowly nodded. The officer turned to the two teens, "So what do you say? Would you join?"

The said teens looked at each other. **_Should we?**_

**_I don't know, Lime. We could be suspicious to them, and could find out about us.**_

**_Well, I already explained that we're trained martial artists._ Beside,_ we could help people too.**_

**_Well,**_ Gohan telepathically sighed, **_alright. But we need to be really careful okay?**_

**_Alright.**_ They cut the connection when they were interrupted by the police officer, "Hello? Are you two okay?"

"Yea, sorry, we do that a lot." The police officer chuckled as Videl eyed the two, not liking their suspiciousness one bit.

"Must be that you two love birds love staring at each other." The duo quickly turned away from each other and blushed.

"So what do you? Will you join the police force?" As their blushes faded away, they both nodded, though their hearts were still beating rapidly.

"We accept." Gohan said, as Lime giggled as her partner's seriousness. The officer smiled.

"Alright, well please come with me to the police department and we'll see if you two could take a couple of tests' before becoming police officers." Gohan and Lime both nodded and walked away with the officer, leaving a suspicious Videl behind.

"What are those two hiding...?"


	2. AN: To the Polls!

[A/N]

**HELLO EVERYBOBY**! It's me!

Ok, so I was asked to clarify:

Yes, they go to school 2-3 years (depends-manga or anime) earlier than canon.

Gohan is not as soft, or _as_ idiotic (still idiotic) and lime is as strong as #18 (courtesy of being trained by Gohan _and _18).

All saiyans regrew their tails (including Dead Goku)

Take to the polls en masse!

Vote for:

Whether the fic should be G/V or G/L

Whether to bring in Miria or OC

The name of the saiyan language

That is all. Might be a Christmas special, might not. Now return to your lives friends…until the next summoning.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Hello EVERYBODY! 2nd chapter up.

Points to Note:

**_Telepathy_**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Saiyan language will be added later (still awaiting your votes)

Ok, so a few things concerning you votes on Miria vs. OC, one wise soul asked "Why not both?" Brilliant idea! Voting on the other topics is still open, expect Miria and OC in the near future. However, this fic is 2-3 years earlier than canon and since Miria is 18, he can't be paired with Lime. I have this covered…expect three major OCs.

Also, my original plan was to make this a G/V fic, but I left it to you to vote on, but someone messaged me with the same idea as the original, also stating it would be easier.

Now, story commence!

Xx0o0xX

The teens had just straightened the agreement with the Police chief and had resumed their flight to school.

"Hey Gohan, isn't this exciting?" Lime asked giddily while fingering the new communicator on her wrist.

"What, going to school or the assisting the police thing?" the hark haired teen asked as they landed on the roof of the school, "'Cause I'm not happy either."

"Oh lighten up will ya, it'll be fun!" she chorused as the made their way into the semi deserted halls.

"Exposing my strength to the world, after _trying_ to hide it, is _not_ my idea of fun" he replied, then continued, "Speaking of trying to hide…"

Lime paused, looking at him strangely before noticing the hungry looks that the girls were giving him. Smirking, she grasped his arm and pulled her body close to his, _very _close.

**_Let them watch,_ ** she purred in his mind, **_Guest you're too hot to handle… for city girls at least._ ** She added that last part suggestively after noting the heated glares from said city girls.

**_And you can handle me? _** Gohan retorted, not thinking she'd continue.

**_Well, why don't we find out?_ ** she inquired, giggling when he turned beat red. Obviously he did not expect to hear that, even though he knew she was joking.

They quickly stopped at the General Office for their schedules and badges and headed off to home room.

Xx0o0xX

Videl sat on her desk, fuming mad. She couldn't believe to wannabe 'martial artists' did _her _job! She was so mad she didn't bother going down to the station to after the crooks were rounded up, she just stormed off to get her bag and return to school.

"Blast those two!" she slammed her fist into her palm. "Who do they thing they are?!"

"Who're you talking 'bout V?" said an overly chipper Erasa.

"Just these two idiots, doing my job! In _my _city!" she ranted.

Sharpener took the opportunity to put his hand on Videl's leg, "I'm sure they're not as strong as you babe…"

He was silenced by a harsh elbow to the face. "Of course they're not as strong as me!" Videl roared, "And I and NOT your babe!"

"Cheer up! I'm sure you'd like a little help." Erasa added, not bothering to look at Sharpener groaning on the floor.

"I don't _need _help! And I don't _want_ any! I'm THE SATAN VIDEL for kami's sake!"

All the people in ear shot agreed, mumbling things like 'Those guys better watch themselves' and 'No one messes with a Satan and lives'.

The door of the class opened and the teacher walked in, Videl quickly slid off her desk and took her seat.

"Ok class, today we are being graced with two new arrival who _actual know _how to read… That you're cue"

Videl thought maybe thinking about these new students would take her mind of those jerks from this morning. Lo and behold… said 'jerks' stepped into the class.

Xx0o0xX

Gohan just stood there, taken aback by the sheer size of the class. 'I didn't think so many people would be here, good thing my tail is hidden'.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourselves" the teacher urged

Lime started, "Hi, my name is Lao Lime. I enjoy exploring the woods outside of my village, amateur inventing and training"

"Likewise," the boy added, "I'm Son Gohan, by the way."

Now Videl was pissed, to say the least. 'What're they doing here?!' Though she had seen them earlier that morning, she was now taking into account what they were wearing. The boy who introduced himself as Gohan wore an orange and black jacket (like Gokuu's), a white undershirt, and black jeans pushed into training boots (the ones Gokuu wears). That Lime girl was wearing an oversized light blue T-shirt that fell alluringly off her left shoulder and that showed off her abdomen, she wore a navy blue camo pleated skirt over black knee length tights and training shoes, much like hers.

'There's no way someone could fight in that!' she screamed in her mind.

"Both these students got full marks on ALL the entrance exams… including Gym," the teacher stated, silencing any called about nerds before they even began' "you lot could learn a thing or two from their example."

"Ok, you two can sit in any available seat…" he started.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here cutie!" called out a hyper looking blonde girl. The two teens made their way to her position and sat in the empty seats near the isle.

"Hi, I'm Erasa, with an 'E'." she said

"Hi" the two said in unison.

"Lemme introduce you to my two best friends in the whole world. That blonde guy there is Sharpener," she indicated to the boy holding his nose in agony, "and the girl next to me is Videl."

"Ah yes, Miss sunshine from this morning" Lime said, smirking as she felt Videl's ki rises once again.

"Mind your place!" she spat in a low, venomous tone. She demanded her respect.

"Might want to mind yours" Gohan added in a monotone, indifferent voice, turning his head slightly to glace at a fuming Videl and Sharpener.

"Oi, nerd? Do you realize who you're talking to?" Sharpener added angrily.

"Not really," Gohan started.

"Not that we care." Lime finished in an uninterested voice.

This just added fuel to the fire, the pencil in Videl's hand shattered (not snapped) and she sent a death glare to the auburn teen's direction. Growing up alongside Gohan, Lime had seen the bad side of Chichi in more than one occasion, she'd taken glares thousands of times more powerful than this one, so she just sat there with an amused look on her face.

Now Erasa chose this time to intervene, "Don't mind her, that's just the way she is." she said, "So, wanna know who her father is?"

Gohan, who was meditating in attempt to shut out the escalating drama opened his eyes. Not looking at Lime, he automatically leaned back in his seat, allowing her to lean over in his lap to get closer to Erasa, feinting interest.

"She's the daughter of Mr. Satan!" she said giddily, Videl smirked, thinking shed finally get her demanded respect. From her position on Gohan's legs, Lime looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. Gohan just tilted his head slightly and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, the afro guy from the Cell Games." She said after receiving Gohan telepathic message.

Videl slammed her fist on her desk, "Hey! My father saved your life from Cell! You owe him…"

"A simple thanks." Lime interrupted, knowing who really destroyed Cell "Not my life, money or undying devotion." Gohan chuckled slightly.

**_Well played._ ** He said, turning to Lime as she returned to her normal position.

'They didn't even show a hint of fear _or _respect,' secretly, she was glad that someone did not idolize her father, but their complete dismissal of him made her suspicious. She continued to glare at them throughout the remainder of class, especially Gohan, who she knew was stronger. 'Those two are hiding something big…and I don't like it.'


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Hello EVERYBODY! 2nd chapter up.

Points to Note:

**_Telepathy_**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Saiyan language will be added later (still awaiting your votes)

Ok, first things first, there's a reason Lime is so strong and she's not the only one, all the Z fighters are stronger due to a technique I had in mind at the beginning of the fanfic, but you've forced me to explain a lot earlier than I wanted to.

And I've decided to bring in a 15 year old Mirai Trunks from another timeline created by the original M Trunks. Of course he was subjected to the same technique mentioned before. You'll understand in time.

Now, story commence!

Xx0o0xX

The next two classes passed with not much drama, except for Videl glaring at Gohan. They were sitting through the last minutes of Math, Lime was staring out the window, Gohan was watching her and Erasa and Sharpener were asleep, leaving Videl to ponder on her current thoughts. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gohan cringe and raised his hand to his ear. Lime immediately put a hand on his shoulder. The two left the class leaving behind the other three.

Out in the halls, Lime was instantly barraged by a group of jocks. The supposed leader of the group came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey babe," he spoke into her ear while stroking her bare stomach, "why don't you ditch the nerd here and come hang with us?"

Now Lime was quite peeved that some random guy would come up and touch her, and to make it worse, he was insulting her best friend.

Crossing her arms, **_Gohan, if you please_**

On cue, Gohan struck the jock in the face, effectively detaching him from Lime and flooring him.

He picked himself up and bellowed, "You're dead, you son of a…" he found himself floored again, this time by Lime. Looking up, the now sore jock saw his soon-to-be 'babe' latched onto Gohan's arm.

"If you insult my brother or hit on me again, you'll get it much, much worse" Lime said in a dangerously low tone, "Let's go, Gohan." She pulled him away, towards the roof.

[Skipping the lunch scene]

Once they had finished eating, they found their way to an empty spot under a tree.

"The chief told me these things are really high pitched," Gohan gesture to the communicator watch, "I'm not willing to hear that almost every day, so let's make some modifications."

Lime looked at him with renewed interest, Gohan's engineering projects always excited her, even though she was nowhere near his level of intelligence, though Chichi made quite sure she made her absurd standard. "Hmm, really?" she mock purred, "What do you have in mind?"

Xx0o0xX

Erasa was dragging her two friends around the campus. Having already eaten lunch, she decided go look her two new friends.

"Erasa…Erasa wait up, who're we looking for?" Sharpener whined, tired of following his blonde friend.

"Yeah, seriously." Videl added.

Erasa stopped suddenly and turned sharply on her heel, "You've forgotten about them already?! We're looking for Gohan and his friend."

"Why do you only remember nerd boy's name?" Sharpener asked, he was only concerned about the sexy girl he walked in with {Sharpener Logic}.

"Well sure that girl seems nice, but who could concentrate on making girl friends when someone that hot is sitting right next to you?!" she said before adding with a squeal, "Can you believe that?!" {Erasa Logic, female version of Sharpener's}

Videl just stood there, 'She doesn't want to find him because he's new or anything, she just wants to flirt with him! Does she even think about anything else…ever?"

Still, Videl didn't want her best friend hanging around these people, she hadn't yet shaken her suspicions. "Hey Erasa, I don't want you hanging around those guys."

"Why?" she responded, "Oh, you want Gohan for yourself right?"

"W-What? No way in hell!" the girl stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Yeah Erasa, why'd Videl settle for a weak book worm…" Sharpener added, slipping his hand around her waist, "when she could have me."

Videl sent her elbow into Sharpener's gut before giving him a left hook to the jaw. "Keep your hands off me!" she yelled, then she turned and muttered, "Gohan seems to be stronger than his annoying girlfriend, and though they're light-years behind me, I know that at least _he _isn't weak, that girl on the other hand is a different story."

They continued walking around until Erasa spotted her target under a tree. "There he is!" she chirped.

"There _they _are." Videl corrected. The two were sitting under a tree on the far side of the courtyard doing something she couldn't figure out from that distance.

Xx0o0xX

Gohan felt the three kis approaching, and informed Lime through there psychic bond. Before either of them could look up, Gohan found Erasa sitting very close to him on his vacant side.

"Hi cutie, where'd ya run off to after class?" she inquired cutely. Gohan catch what she was doing -not only from hearing her tone, but from his saiyan sense of smell picking up her rising pheromone levels- decided to just go with it.

"Roof, to eat."

"All by yourself?"

"She was up there with me." He gestured towards Lime.

"But you left all your new friends in the class" Erasa pouted. Gohan scratched the back of his head and flashed his father's trademarked grin, Erasa looked as if her heart stopped.

**_What did I tell you? _** Lime said, amused at the turn of events, **_Too hot for city girls to handle. _**

**_Well Miss Lime that used to work on you. _** Gohan retorted.

**_Only when I was younger! _** Lime brought a hand up to hide the blush that currently dusted her face.

Videl and Sharpener soon joined them, apparently, Erasa had run off and left her two friends, and they weren't happy about it one bit.

"Way to be a true friend, E." said Videl, Erasa just giggled and clung to Gohan's arm. Videl glanced down at the table and saw what the two were doing: disassembling the communicators.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S POLICE PROPERTY, YOU CAN'T JUST DESTROY IT!" Videl screeched. Gohan jerked his hands away from Erasa and lime to cover his ears in pain.

Lime was now thoroughly pissed. "Stop your screaming! You're just putting him in more pain!" She looked at the boy sitting next to her, he had taken his hands from his head, but still had his eyes shut tightly. She wrapped her arms around his once again, he turned his head slightly, receiving the unspoken message.

"Look, I don't care!" she yelled, "Why are you destroying those communicator?!"

"Videl stop!" Erasa said harshly "He really is in pain"

Videl just huffed and crossed her arms, secretly embarrassed that Erasa of all people would scold her.

"We're not destroying them" came a quiet response.

"What?"

"We're not destroying them," it was Gohan who was speaking, he was now propped up on his free arm, one eye close, "just modifying."

Videl stood there staring at him, then burst out laughing, "As if _you _could do that! These communicators are top notched, made by THE Bulma Briefs herself!"

She had him there, there was no way some lowly nerd could outdo the head of Capsule Corp. Her smirk faltered however when Gohan picked up a piece of equipment and placed it by his mouth. Her communicator suddenly started alarming, but before she could react, it answered for itself.

"It is for that reason, why _we_ can modify them" came Gohan's voice throught the channel.

Everyone there or in earshot was completely taken aback.

"Wow, you actually modified one of Bulma Brief's personal inventions, how'd you do that?" Erasa squealed

"Easily, actually" Gohan said, uncomfortable with Erasa closing the already non-existent gap between them.

"Sexy _and _smart, that a plus for me" Lime suggested, leaning on Gohan's arm, he turn his head away in embarrassment.

Shapener took this time add his two cents. "Come on babe," he said oh so smoothly, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Nerd boy here can't be as good as m…" he never got to finish as Lime palmed him in the chin, effectively sending him flying. Erasa looked on glaring, with an undertone of jealousy.

Shrugging it of as just a passing fancy, she looked passed Gohan to Lime, who was brushing of her shoulder. "So how long have you been dating Gohan?"

Lime nearly dropped the tiny panel she was working on, "You think we're dating?!"

"Well, yeah. Anyone can see that!" Erasa beamed. The boy in question, was busy hiding his embarrassment to take part in the conversation. He just went back to assembling something using parts from a capsule tool box, he even bother to finish what Lime was working on while said girl cleared up the misunderstanding.

"No, no" Lime waved her hands in front her face, "It's just that we have an extremely close relationship is all. We think of each other as siblings, no romantic feelings between us what-so-ever."

"So what's with all the suggestive undertones in your speech?" Videl piped in.

"Oh, I love harassing him, most fun ever." She chirped

"You don't find it any fun when it's _my_ turn." Gohan added not looking up when Lime slapped his arm. "Here, it's finished" she took it from him and held it up.

"A pair of glasses?" Videl asked bemused, "_That's_ you big modification?"

Lime unfolded hers and showed Videl what they had been working on, "It's a communicator, mini database analyser and video link."

Both Videl and Erasa looked confused as to how a pair of glasses could be all that.

Seeing the obvious bewilderment, Lime added "Sees these little holes on both sides of the frame?" they nodded, "Those are Capsule Corp's 1 Terapixel micro-cameras. On the arms of the glasses, for ambidexterity, there are three mini touch pads, first to start and stop video recordings, the second to detect and receive police video and audio messages as well as phone calls, press it once and leave it and you'll automatically hear and/or see the message, and you can automatically send messages. The third is for scrolling through the menus that appear of the smart lenses. We were actually planning to sell the design, excluding the police capabilities."

Gohan took over now, he paused as Sharpener picked himself off the ground, "Inside the arms themselves are vibration microphones and speakers. With these, you can't compromise yourself in a dangerous situation by using anything that looks like a mic or receiver. If you raised your hand, it would only look as if you were fixing the glasses. Because it uses vibrations, only you can hear what's being said and no matter how softly you speak, the person on the other end will hear you perfectly [A/N that last part is possible IRL]. Oh and if you slide your finger forward or backwards along the three buttons, it acts as an infinity zoom function."

"All that with no glare from the sun, no heavy equipment, no back light from the smart screen, which by the way are one-way viewing, and no eye damage. Perfect." Lime concluded.

"Not yet, I have yet to complete a night vision function and link the two pairs to the servers and databases, I need to ask permission for that one, so the only thing working is the police receiver, which I've made uninterruptable and more powerful, you would have noticed that the glasses are too sleek to have any kind of storage capacity, they rely on mini super transmitters, much like the one that's in your comm. watch, to broadcast to servers over extremely exclusive and encrypted channels, that's why you can get crystal clear, HD messages for your watch no matter where you are."

"We can modify yours if you want." Lime offered genuinely.

Videl was about to respond when her communicator went off. "I'll get back to you on that. What is it Chief?"

"It's bad Videl, The Red Shark Gang has the Mayor hostage!" the burly man said distressed, "Usually I wouldn't allow any fresh officers or aids to this kind of situation, but this has escalated too quickly, bring those two from this morning with you. We need all the help we can get!"

"On our way!" Videl said, running "You two, let's go!"

"Lead the way" they said in unison, sprinting after her.

Xx0o0xX

Ok, long chapter since I'm not going to be able to update for the next 3 weeks. Then of course school starts back, so I'll be updating slowly.

All readers, if any of your review reflect your doubt in the story, just remember that I will explain everything in the fanfic. So don't fret or complain that something defies logic, it does so for a reason.

This is me signing off. Merry Christmas to you all.


	5. Chapter 4

Won't bore you with notes. Story commence!

Xx0o0xX

The teens made their way the scene in Videl's jetcopter. Gohan was standing on the left landing skid, holding onto the door frame [remember, it only seats two]. He was first to spot the barricade. SWAT teams were running around from station to stations, frustrated that they couldn't do anything. The jetcopter touched down near the police chief, Videl capsulized it and walked over to him.

"How bad is the situation?" she asked, seeing everybody looking frantic.

"Oh, Videl!" Chief started, "This has gone from worse to worst and far beyond! The Gang has barricaded themselves in the Congress Chamber, no windows and only one way out."

"Don't worry, Chief." Reassured Videl, "I'll get the Mayor out in one piece, I just need a way in."

Lime was surveying the area, while Gohan was sensing the amount of people still inside the building. She turned to him, ** _These people call themselves the law? Goten and Trunks would do a better job! _**

Gohan chucked and looked at her, ** _I know, they're scared of four weak bad guys. Even the Mayor is stronger than one of them; and he's an old man! _**

She sighed, might as well get this over with. Turning to Gohan, she nodded. "Hey, Chief?" she began, "Where's Mobile Command?"

Chief looked over at her, confused for a moment, "Oh, you're the girl from this morning, Lime was it? It's around the corner there." Pointing down the street.

She took off in that direction, stopping at the end of the street, Gohan spoke up. "We need the codes for the police databases."

"What, why?" Chief asked

"You'll know in time." Gohan replied calmly. Truth be told, he didn't need the codes, he already had access to all of Capsule Corp's databases, but for the sake of inconspicuousness and backup.

Chief looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, fine. But if you dare misuse these codes…" he wrote them down on a piece of paper and handed it to him, then turning he walked off.

Gohan looked down at the paper and read it over the psychic bond. He burned it using his ki.

Xx0o0xX

Having just received the codes from Gohan, Lime continued to mobile comm. to enter them. She walked straight pass most of the SWAT and had reached the door when someone grabbed her by her shirt and hauled her off the ground.

She squirmed, trying to get out of the person's hold. "Hey! Let go!" The SWAT member turned her around.

"You ain't supposed to be around here kid." He said gruffly, "It's off limits and it ain't safe."

"Lay off! Chief sent me!"

"Yeah like I'd believe tha-OW, GOD!" Lime struck his elbow hard. He dropped her and clutched his now throbbing elbow. Lime took the time to barge in the mobile command and enter the codes into a computer terminal, ignoring the shouts of the agents already inside, anyone who dared rush her go kicked…hard. She activated the codes and the opened the preinstalled link to the glasses Gohan had already installed. Having finished her job, she blew a kiss to the stunned agents and officers and bounded out the door.

Xx0o0xX

Videl was frustrated to say the least, the police could get no one inside to gauge the situation for fear of losing any officers unnecessarily. She was becoming inpatient, she wanted to act…_now_.

She sighed in frustration and looked over at Gohan, he had his eyes closed and his arms folded, looking completely calm and collected.

"How?" The Satan girl asked him, she wanted to know how he was so unaffected.

"How?" He repeated, "I assume you're referring to me being so composed, right?"

"R-Right, but how'd you…"

"Because _you're _not calm. Basic rule of all the martial artists trained in the same style as me…keep calm and think carefully."

Videl noticed Lime walking silently up to Gohan.

Not bothering to open his eyes, or move as a matter of fact Gohan spoke. "Did you do it?"

"Aww, you're no fun if you know I'm there." Lime pouted

"I always know where you are." He smirked

Lime looked at him, the sighed. "Yeah, I put in the codes. Now let's save the Mayor."

Putting on his pair, Gohan activated the glasses and looked around. He lingered on Videl as the glasses brought up her archived information onto the screen. He looked at a SWAT officer and the glasses brought up her personal files, service record and even the names of the weapons she was currently carrying.

** _Fully functional, let's do this. _** Gohan said as he and Lime started to walk towards the building.

Gohan gestured for Videl to follow. "Easier to see obvious entrance points and form plans when you're calm."

'This boy just has _too many _skill areas…but is that really a bad thing?' she thought to herself. A smile found its way to her lips and she walked over to Gohan's side.

"So…" she began softly, somewhat exited and amazed that he could act on-spot, "what's the plan?"

Gohan turned to her and flashed that infamous smile, for a moment Videl felt her breathe get caught in her throat.

"You'll see…and don't worry," Gohan's smile turned into a smirk, once again Videl's breathe got caught in her throat, "It's not like anything you've ever done."

Now she was really excited, she giggled slightly and looked up slightly into his face, "Lead the way."

Xx0o0xX

Back on campus, lunch was almost over. Erasa was sitting around with her gossip group, most of them talking about Gohan.

"I can't believe you guys are in the same class as that new boy!" one girl in an extremely short skirt and a tube top squealed.

Three of the girls, excluding Erasa, nodded. "And Erasa gets to sit right next to him!" another one of the girls squealed. There was an eruption of giggles from the table.

"I sit in the row behind him," chirped a girl in a revealing cheerleader uniform, "I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Even from behind he's all-that."

All the girls just sighed, love-struck, or lust-struck in the case of those girls over eighteen. Erasa looked on, beaming that it was she who was the luckiest of them all.

"But we need to get him away from that bitch girlfriend of his before any of us can ask him out." Said one of the senior girls in the group, a particular intent running through her mind. Her peers and the younger girls nodded vigorously in agreement.

Erasa, after hearing this burst out laughing. Everyone at the table looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Good luck with that!" she chortled, "Ok, one, Lime and Gohan aren't dating, she's more like his sister, BUT, they're always together. Plus Gohan doesn't take kindly to people insulting or hurting her. Two, _you _don't want to date him, you just want cheap sex!" she added that last part accusingly.

The older girl just tossed her hair and turned to Erasa, "So what? It's not like any of you were going to take him seriously."

Majority of the younger girls blushed and tried to turn away. The older girls scoffed and put their intentions plainly.

Erasa watched them, mouth gaping at the true intentions of her age group. "That's all you're thinking about?!" she exclaimed, "You're _UNDER-AGED_ for God's sake! That would make you bigger sluts than them!" At this the younger girls flushed in shame and hid their face, others held back tears. The older ones however just wrote it off that she was too coward to 'take' what she _really_ wanted.

One of the older girls was about to speak when a newscast on the Visual PA system was interrupted by a breaking news story.

"**This is Hime Yukkai Reporting to you live from outside the Town Hall, where the Mayor is currently being held by the Red Shark Gang." **Said an attractive ebony haired woman in a low flying hovercopter.

The entire courtyard and cafeteria got quiet and they gathered around one of three large screens in the area. Everyone was focused on the action.

"**We have confirmation that the World Saviour's daughter, Satan Videl is on the scene"**

Cheers could be heard from all over, cries of "Go Videl" and "Knock 'em dead!" rang out. Then someone yelled out, "There she is!"

All attention returned to the screen as everyone expected Videl to take charge and well…charge in, but what they saw. Out in front, walking like they owned the world were Lime and Gohan.

The boys raged. "What's that new nerd doing?"

"Ha-ha, he's going to get creamed if he thinks he's better than Videl!"

"Betcha the hottie next to him lasts longer."

"What's that bastard doing, taking that babe to fight?!"

The girls' opinions where reversed however. "This is probably that whore Videl's idea!"

"Those bitches dragged that poor cutie out there to fight?! What if he gets hurt?!"

"That blasted new girl is standing right next to him, even now keeping him all to herself!"

Mostly everybody saw Gohan stop to motion to Videl. When Gohan flashed his smile their blood boiled in anger, the boys with Gohan and the girls with Videl. It just got worse when they saw him smirk and Videl smiled in response, now everyone was jealous at how much attention their respective idol was giving their 'rival in love'.

"**It appears that Videl knows this young man, question are over the active channels on what type of relationship they have."**

Back on the screen, Gohan had outstretched both his arms, Lime walked to one and Gohan put his arm around her shoulder. Videl hesitated before doing the same, then Gohan pulled them both in before leaning in himself.

"**However, inference can be made on the relationship she has with both of these people, or what relationship the boy has with these **_**two **_**women. Questionable to say the least."**

Xx0o0xX

From their 'campfire' position, Gohan was explaining the plan to Videl and Lime.

"Alright then." He said breaking away, "You understand what we have to do?"

They nodded. "You were right," Videl said smirking and coming a little closer, "that nothing like what the police would ever do."

Gohan smiled, then his expression turned serious. He placed his hand atop her head and wrapped his arm around Lime's waist.

"Listen to me, be careful. Don't do anything reckless, and more importantly…" he said ruffling Videl's hair, "keep a clear mind."

Videl raised her hand to her hair, where Gohan's hand rested and nodded. "Let's get to it!"

The Town Hall had a huge lawn surrounding it. The corner pillars were intricately designed with ring like projections and a lot of ledges. The walls were modelled after the Capital Building and White House.

The girls took off first, stopping on the left side of the building. Lime put on the Glasses and overlaid the most recent plans of the Hall over the real building. She quickly found a ventilation shaft that would get them into the Congress Chamber.

"On your signal, get to it Gohan." Lime said over the comlink.

"Right." Came his response.

Gohan started to walk towards the front of the Hall, gaining speed as he went. He stopped suddenly before crouching slightly before lauching himself towards the left-forward pillar. He ran up the pillar and grabbed onto a ring before gravity acted. Using his Siaya-jin strength, and training, he used his arms to catapult himself to higher rings only using his feet to sidestep to other minor pillars near the main one.

Everybody on scene and watching the broadcast stared slack-jawed. Here was the newbie nerd climbing up walls like a monkey, maybe even better than one.

When Gohan reached the top of the Hall, he had no problem locating the main air duct using the schematics the Glasses provided.

"Alright ladies," he said suavely, "get ready to shine!"

He remove the grating and jumped down, using his ki to float down silently. Reaching the very bottom of the chute, he kicked down the grating and stood before five surprised grunts.

"Hey boys!" he smirked, "Let's get these over with, shall we?"

At that, Gohan adapted his stance and charged forward, beginning his fully out assassin's run.

Xx0o0xX

Saiya-jin language decided: Yasai language


	6. Chapter 5

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

::Yasai::

Just for clarification, it wasn't the entire school bickering over Gohan and Videl little moment in the last chapter, just a certain few who have messed up priorities. I just refer to them by general gender because I was too lazy to properly define the groups. In other words: no need to Nazi me and if you're going to rage…rage nicely. ;)

Story Commence!

Xx0o0xX

[Gun fire and screaming]

Everyone's attention turned to the Hall, the police looked on in shock. None of them had seen the three teens approach the building, they were all preoccupied trying to figure something out. Now he boy had gone and gotten shot.

Chief had to act fast, he had to get the boy out of there and get him medical attention if he wasn't already dead. He was not prepare to tell the unsuspecting parents that he offer the boy a role in assisting the police and that he died on the first day?

Xx0o0xX

The students were speechless, some girls were even crying. They had all seen Gohan enter through the roof of the Hall and the CC Hyper Sense Microphone-Receivers made it very clear that shots were fired. That scream hadn't helped to calm their nerves.

Erasa was in the back of the crowd, sitting on a bench on an overlook. She was crying on Sharpener's shoulder, said boy was looking slightly unnerved himself. Neither had expected this turn of event.

"**Folks, it looks like shots have been fired, and from the sounds of it some hyper-powered assault** **rifles **{CC weapon I made up}**. It is highly unlikely that that boy survived, we only hope his body will be recovered when this is all over."**

This announcement only seal Erasa's fears, she buried her head into Sharpener's chest now.

"Why would Videl do something like this?!" she wailed, "Why'd she let him go first?"

"I don't know, E. But it pretty much looked like Gohan's plan. Then again, Videl isn't ever that reckless, being off her game just got someone killed."

"**The Champ's daughter as well as the Police Chief are being met with harsh criticisms over social media. The carelessness seen today has irked **_**everyone**_**. Someone has hell to pay when this is over."**

"**Don't see why," **the pilot said looking back, **"It's the kid's own fault, thinking he was better than Videl. Nothing like this ever happened before these rookies showed up today."**

"**So you say, but that's no excuse for this amount of carelessness!" **Yukkai snapped. She was visibly shaken at to thought that the boy could have died doing what others would have been too scared to do themselves.

Yukkai brushed some hair from her face and look down at the action when something caught her attention.

"**Wait, look at this!" **the camera panned and zoomed in on Videl and Lime removing the grating of a basement vent and jumping in, disappearing from view.** "It looks like those two have started a plan of their own, let's hope they don't meet the same fate as their friend. All we can do is wait this out."**

Xx0o0xX

Videl jumped, fear seized her heart when the gun shots rang out and someone screamed. She had to try her best not to cry or scream. She felt like storming the place and killing the bastard who took her new friend from her.

'Keep calm…focus is what Gohan said. Oh God I hope he's alright!' she thought her eyes shut tight.

Lime noticed this. _She _knew Gohan was alive and uninjured because of her ki sensing. In fact, it was the opposing force that needed to be worried about. She opened her mouth to sooth the girl when the communicators when off.

"Clear. Come on down." Came Gohan's casual reply.

Videl visibly relaxed, she quickly helped Lime remove the grating and jumped down. Gohan unlocked the window at the bottom and stepped back. Videl rushed over and stopped short of him and looked him up and down.

"Gohan are you alright?! You didn't get shot did you?!" She was somewhat hysteric. "Dammit, don't make us worry!"

Gohan shot Lime a confused glance. **_Us? _**

Lime had her arms akimbo. ** _She's not used to it yet. She just got a bit of a scare, is all. _**

"Oh, sorry about that." Gohan said scratching the back of his head flashing the trademark smile. Videl couldn't help but gaze heavily at him and smile slightly. Lime saw this and took note of it.

"Ok, let's get to work." Lime said, breaking Videl out of her trance.

"Right! Lime, Videl, that duct over there lead to the Congress Hall. You guys will make your way there while I take out the guys on the direct route. No doubt they heard those gunshots earlier; I was a bit sloppy." Gohan said scratching his cheek.

"Those thugs would most likely be on their guard now, you could get hurt. No, I'll do it." Videl said determined.

"It's Ok, I took out like fifteen of them on my way down here." Gohan chuckled {assassin run from last chapter}, "I got it covered."

Videl looked at him. She didn't know why, but she felt powerless to argue with him. His gaze and stance just put her at ease, something that was unknown to the Satan girl.

Sighing, she crossed her arms by her waist. "Just be careful." She looked him full in the face, all he did was nod.

Lime pulled Videl towards the duct and put her up first. She turned to her brother, "Stay safe…for me?" she pleaded before ascending after Videl.

Gohan sprinted out of the basement and continued his assassin run on the crooks. He'd already taken out those on the ground floor and basement, only the first floor left. Before that however, he needed to remove their unconscious forms. So he lugged the fifteen thugs to the front of the building and chucked them out a window before sprinting off to the first floor.

Xx0o0xX

Videl and Lime were now through with the climb up the shaft and were now crawling through the horizontal portion. Videl was bent over in what she considered to be an extremely inappropriate and uncomfortable potion.

"Damn, this space is too small to move properly!" she whispered bitterly.

Lime was in the same predicament, though it didn't bother her nearly as much. So she decided to play with the girl a bit.

"Come on, it's not _that _bad. You're a girl! You can naturally bend this way!" she said quietly, knowing the girl was blushing due to the fluctuations in her ki. Lime knew she probably had developed a soft spot for Gohan, like most of the other girls, so she brought him into play. "And you wanted Gohan to fit in here? Then again, he _can _fit into places no one ever suspected." She added that last part with some sultry in her voice, smirking when she felt Videl's ki fluctuate greatly.

She didn't get time to play anymore as Gohan's voice can over the communicators. "All clear on my part. Go on."

"We'll have to get the police to move out the crooks, and probably and ambulance or two if you ok them down so fast…" Videl said hesitantly, suspicious as to how he did it so fast when she, an _experience_ martial artist, takes longer just to beat two.

"No need for an ambulance." Lime said for behind.

"And how would you know? What are you, connected to him?" Videl demanded.

'Something like that…' she thought, chuckling nervously, this made Videl's suspicions heighten, "The section of training we're doing right no entails striking a person's pressure points instead of punching and kicking. You can either knock someone out, immobilize them or leave them in a massive range of pain."

"Effective _and_ energy saving, if I do say so myself." Gohan concluded for her. "Oh, and don't worry about those thugs, already taken care of."

"How'd _you_ move them so fast?!" Videl hissed, "The fact that you use pressure points to bring down your opponents means neither of you is strong in the least!"

Gohan from his position in the corridor just ahead of the frowned as he felt Lime's ki spike in anger at the insult.

** _Easy, easy. _** He urged, ** _Let everyone think that way. Saves us the trouble of having to explain our superhuman strength." _** He hoped this reasoning calmed his sister down, the last this he wanted was for her to spill all their secrets, especially to that oaf's daughter.

Turning his attention to Videl, he said, "True, but if you apply physics correctly, anyone can chuck a guy out a window."

Videl stopped dead in her tracks, she could hear Lime giggling softly behind her. "You what?!" She screamed before clamping her hand over her mouth.

"R-Relax girl," Lime giggled wildly, "only the thugs from the ground floor hit the ground."

"After that, the police kinda figure that more would be on their way from the first floor so they spread one of those aircraft slide on both sides of the building." Gohan continued, "And don't worry…"

"…He never misses a still target." Lime said cheerfully.

'What the…they even speak in sync!' Videl thought, 'That's another thing weird about these two.'

She was directly in front of the vent in the middle of the Congress Chamber. 'Can't question them now…It's time.'

As if on cue, there was a loud bang on the massive mahogany doors of the room.

Xx0o0xX

"Hehehe, this was too easy," said a high up gang member, "the cops sure have gotten sloppy!"

"I know Tiger, they can't even send in that brat Satan to stop us!" said the one sitting on the Mayor's desk. Said man was tied up in front of him, gun to his head.

"Hey, Hooktooth?" one gang member said uncertainly.

"What is it Rasptooth?" the man on the table said, a little more patiently with his comrade, them being the same rank of dogfish.

"We seem to be experiencing some radio silence from the others." Rasptooth answered.

"What?!" Tiger bellowed, "How?!"

"I don't know! A Tiger Shark are higher up in the food chain that _both _Rasptooth and Hooktooth Dogfish!"

"Meaning if _you_, a higher rank, doesn't know, then we won't either." Hooktoth answered nonchalantly, he was slightly unnerved that their teammates could have just dropped off the face of the Earth.

"Damn, could the cops have gotten in…weren't theregunshots earlier?"

"Unlikely, unless they all died already…"

{BANG}

The heavy mahogany door protecting them shifted.

Tiger Shark raised his gun, signalling his two subordinates to follow. The two raised their hyper-powered rifles and flanked him.

{BANG, BANG…BANG! Creaking}

"That door's about to give way." Hooktooth said, Rasptooth gulped nervously.

"Shouldn't we be guarding the Mayor?"

"Leave him, he ain't going nowhere…" Tiger was interrupted by a metallic clang.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Videl said smugly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the fighting princess herself." Tiger said chuckling, "Nice entrance. Kill her and her little friend too!"

Before they got a chance to move, the doors flew open, revealing a smiling Gohan and a capsule lock picking kit. "A lot easier that knocking down solid mahogany." He chuckled.

The crooks looked at him in shocked, their one big mistake. Videl shot forward, slightly cramped up from her crawl. She struck Rasptooth in the hip, causing him to fly into a wall, out cold.

The other two turn to her, ready to fire, but Lime quickly immobilized their supporting arms, then putting their firing arms in unbearable pain which caused them to drop their weapons. Videl round house kick Tiger into the edge of a table and planted a solid left hook in the jaw of the last crook. She let down her guard and shot Lime an appreciative glance.

But said girl knew there were two others, and they made their presence known. Stepping out of the shadows, the two converged on the unsuspecting Videl. Before she could react, they raised their crowbars to strike her. Gohan ran in and intercepted them both. Forcing Videl to the ground, he just went straight and jabbed them in their necks, effectively closing them off.

He stepped back and extended his hand. If it were anyone else, Videl's pride wouldn't allow her to accept. But despite her suspicions, she couldn't help but want to trust this guys. So she took his hand. When she was up on her feet, she looked into his eyes.

"Thanks…" She said trailing off.

Gohan just placed his hands behind his head and flashed his trademarked smile. "No problem." Videl couldn't help but blush and look away.

'God what's happening to me?!' she though, her heart racing wildly, 'I can't like this guy! He's still too suspicious!'

She stopped and her eyes widened, _that _was what was preventing her from liking Gohan? She just met him that morning! Plus she already had a boyfriend. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"Ok, let's get the Mayor out of here!" she said clearing her head.

She and Lime quickly and unbound and ungagged the Mayor. "Th-Thank you greatly my dears!" he praised, rubbing his wrists. The two girls nodded and smiled.

"Videl, go with the Mayor, you too Lime." Gohan instructed.

** _What about you? _** Lime inquired walking out the door with Videl, helping the support the old man.

** _I'll just go chuck these guys out a window. _** He said well naturedly **_ See you outside. _**

He had deposited the first four out the forward window and had returned for Tiger, only to find him standing.

'How'd he manage that with no arms?' Gohan thought.

"You go guts kid." He ground out, "I'll give you that."

He raised is shooting arm and groaned in pain, biting his lip. He loosened his trench coat, exposing a strangle looking concentric circular device on his chest.

"See this?" Gohan nodded, "This is call Ki Vortex Manipulator, KVM for short."

Gohan was visibly taken aback, how this man found out about ki to an extent of controlling it artificially was frightening to him. Tiger cackled, "Surprised? Thought so, though I did see you react to the mention of ki, you know the term?

"Yeah, but you shouldn't." Gohan said darkly

"Oh?" he cocked his head to the side, "You think this is your little secret? Well do you…delivery boy?"

Gohan's face darkened and he became deadly serious, this man recognized him from the Cell Games: he just established himself as extremely dangerous. He took his stance, one used by the Z-Senshi in war, not the more recent chi-blocker stance his father taught him.

** _Careful son, he isn't normal. _** came Gokuu's reply.

On the peak of Mt. Paozu, covered in snow, sat the Legendary Super Saiya-jin himself. In truth, Gokuu hadn't really die against Cell, he had stayed in Otherworld to willingly fix the damage done by Cell. After that, he was granted infinite energy to train master techniques and to have his memory and saiya-jin programming returned. This was how he mastered all his psychic powers.

Gohan didn't have time to reply, Tiger shot ki orbs at him. Sonic swaying to dodge, he barely escaped the unstable waves. They made contact with the wall behind him an exploded, blasting huge chunks out of the walls and doors.

** _They'll cause too much damage if I dodge! _** Gohan said frantically, ** _I have to absorb them! Damn, hope Lime doesn't come back up here, I don't know what we're dealing with yet! _**

** _Already told her to stay put. Wipe his memory after. _**

Gohan readied himself for the second wave, but instead of dodging like Tiger anticipated, Gohan let the blasts come near him. But instead of making contact, they hit and invisible, shimmering barrier. Water like ripples spread out at the point of contact, and a flame like energy form was absorbed by his skin.

Tiger was shocked speechless, but he soon regained his composure. He looked the boy up and down, then started to laugh. "Well, you're better than we thought! You can do all that naturally?"

No answer.

"The doc is going to be pleased with this…"

"You think I'm going to let you escape?" Gohan interrupted, his onyx eyes darker and colder that interstellar space.

"You have no choice!" Tiger cackled maniacally. He leaded off the ground and flew a little was into the air. He charged a blast upwards and blew a massive hole to escape by the skies.

Gohan had other plans. He charged ki the tips of his index and middle finger and creating a ki whip, he slashed the outer most rings of the KVM. Streams of unstable energy spewed of from the gash and the central matrix started to glow brighter and started to spark.

** _Looks like that matrix in the centre is what's forcing out his ki, but it looks like the device become unstable if the stabilizing matrices are damaged! _** Gokuu said, seeing through his son's eyes and understanding the mechanism.

** _It's gonna blow! _** Gohan said grinding his teeth. Tiger meanwhile had lost control and was screaming frantically. The light from the matrix became a blood red with black electric arcs, all the while intensifying.

** _Pull out the matrix Gohan! It's what is causing the reaction! _** He didn't have to be told twice, waiting for the precise moment, he flew up to Tiger. Grabbing hold of the matrix, he kicked Tiger in the abdomen, effectively knocking him out and pulling the matrix from its socket.

Gohan floated back down and sighed as the light and energy faded. He looked at Tiger before putting the matrix in his jacket pocket.

** _Go-chan?! _** Lime's voice rang out, ** _What's happening up their?! Gokuu told me to stay here, are you alright? _**

** _I'm fine, I'll tell you later. I have to wrap up here first… _** he was cut off by two men, both wearing KVM's, descended through the hole in the roof. One distracted him by blasting wildly all over the place, giving the other time to pick up the unconscious Tiger and blast off. He soon followed suite.

"Blast!" Gohan yelled slamming his hand into a slab of debris. Sighing, he activated the comm. link, "That didn't go so well…Anyways, let's get back to school, you girls probably want to get away from the reporters…though there's bound to be more at school than here…" he trailed off, lamenting about the amount of attention they weren't supposed to stir up.

Xx0o0xX

Well there you have it.

I made Gokuu the LSSJ because he's the only one to unlock all 5 forms (false SSJ up to god mode including SSJ4, also the 3 forms in between SSJ 1 and 2 [so that's 8 forms of SSJ]) and I made him very, very psychic.

Videl's boyfriend is the first OC, he and the second will appear next chapter… if I don't go off on a tangent.

See y'all later!

This is me, signing off.


	7. Chapter 6

NEW STORY NAME: since it's not really a _mis_adventure…

Alrighty then, next chapter.

OC's appear and maybe even Mirai.

"Speech"

'Thought'

** _Telepathy _**

:: Yasai::

Most of the story is filler, read the beginning and just skim through, no heavy reading.

Main action picks back up in the next chapter.

Suck at slow scenes, so this and the next chapter WILL PROBABLY be boring.

Story Commence!

Xx0o0xX

The teens returned to school only to be barraged by questions, most of which were about the explosions and the flying men. Gohan's new found fan girls were busy chewing out Videl and Lime, that is, until Videl put them in their place- temporarily. Thing for Gohan were a little better, even though he _was _threatened by the same perverts who hit on Lime as well as those who hit on Videl, some of the more 'proper' males stood up for him, even Sharpener who had to admit he wasn't so nerdy after all.

After Videl and Gohan escaped from a crying, hysteric Erasa, they parted ways- as it was the first day of school, there were only morning orientation classes- or so Videl had made it seem. She wanted to know where they lived, with all the commotion at school they had avoided her questions. But she would corner them at their homes. She quietly followed them to the outskirts of the city, only to be cut off by a red light. By the time she reached their last position, they were long gone.

Xx0o0xX

Gohan was flying with a thoughtful expression on his face. His sister was flying in elaborate patterns, giggling all the while. However, when she saw that Gohan wasn't watching or flying around with her like he usually did, instead he was flying rather silently.

She flew over and landed on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're awfully quiet," she pouted, "what're you thinking about?"

Gohan looked back at her. "It's nothing, just something that thug told me…"

Lime turned him over so that she was on his chest. She felt something circular push against her breast, reaching into his jacket's inner pocket and pulled out the culprit. "Does this have something to do with it?" she asked, fingering the device. Gohan nodded.

"I'll tell you about…''

"Call me tonight," she said, kissing his cheek, "I'm breaking off for home here, bye Go-chan."

Something stopped her, she looked down and saw Gohan's tail wrapped around her bare stomach. She looked at him with a confused expression, Gohan just smirked and pulled her back, then wound his tail around her even more.

"Oh? They didn't tell you?" he raised an eyebrow, this confused her even more.

"Who? Tell me what?" she asked.

"You're parents."

"Ok, what'd they say?"

"That we're moving to Chazkegakure."

Lime looked at him, gaping "Wha-What?"

"You heard me," he said chuckling, "Dad built over a larger house near your grandfather's store."

Lime squealed in delight, it was extremely exciting to have Gohan nearby. Before they decided to go to school, they only saw each other when they trained, with the exception of the first two years after the Cell Games, when Lime would frequently stay over with Gohan.

"I'm not finished yet, seems we'll be sharing a room." Lime giggled and looked up at him from their embrace.

"Now whose idea was that?" Lime put her finger to her in mock thoughtfulness.

"Gohan leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Guess." His breathe tickled her ear.

"Oh, Gohan how bold!" She said saucily. They both knew it was their mothers who'd thought of that, neither of them had completely gotten over the share crush the two teen had a few years back.

"Well what're we waiting for?" Lime said giddily, somehow managing to unbind herself, "Let's go."

The two shot off, laughing and playing around as they when.

Xx0o0xX

Gokuu sat at the table examining the matrix his son had handed him. According to Gohan, It draws out the user's ki and is stabilized with other matrices. To everyone's surprise, when Gokuu had his heritage and programming restored, his intelligence also returned, though he was still extremely naïve. When it came to building machines and weapons, Gokuu actually put Bulma to shame!

"What do you make off it, Dad?" Gohan said, leaning on a door post.

"A fantastic piece of tech," Gokuu said, marvelling at the small instrument, "I've yet to figure out exactly _how _it taps your ki, I don't have the equipment out here. Well other than the medium size engineering lab that I have to move from the old house. I'll go to Capsule Corp tomorrow and work with Bulma.

A sleepy Lime passed out of the kitchen and Chichi came out and stopped by the door. Lime walked over to Gohan and he wrapped his tail around her waist.

"Bed, now." She mumbled, she'd had too much excitement for the day. Chichi had seen the incident on the news and gave them both a verbal thrashing, with the frying pan doing the talking. She got even more riled up when Gokuu let it slip that he knew all this was going on from his vantage point on Mt. Paozu's summit.

"Yes you have school tomorrow.'' Chichi said casually, that is before she flipped, "SO NO SLEEPING IN LATE!"

"Shh Chi!" Gokuu whispered, watching the two teen bolt upstairs to their room, "Goten's already asleep." At the Chichi clamped her hand down over her mouth.

Xx0o0xX

The next morning, Videl was sitting in homeroom being hounded by her classmates.

"Come one Videl!" Erasa bubbled, "Tell us what happened! All the explosions…and the flying guys!" the class agreed, listening attentively.

Videl sighed. She wiped her hand over here face and propped her head up on the desk. "Look." She said, "I already told you, _I_…_wasn't_…_in_…_the building_!" jabbing the desk with every word.

"Gohan saw!" Angela sneered

"He didn't tell me anything…"

"Maybe because _you _put him in danger!" Angela yelled out, most of Gohan's 'fans' agreed.

"Who is that guy anyway?" asked a highly suspicious blacked haired teen. His hair was spiky, but not to the extent of standing out in all directions like Gohan's {remember, same hair style a teen Gohan}.

"He was the cutie on scene with Videl." Came Erasa's response, a lot of the girls' eyes had glazed over at the mention of his name.

"You mean that nerd…?" he started to say now angry, but was cut off by a pen striking him in the face.

"You haven't even met him!" called an indignant Erasa, most of the class, male _and_ female agreed. "God Kemaru, if you weren't Videl's boyfriend I would've thrown something heavier at you."

"I have to agree with Erasa, Kem." Videl said, stopping him from speaking, "Though he is kinda nerdy, and he did admit he was weak, he's still a valuable asset…So is Lime as a matter of fact."

"Hey, hey. I'm not the bad guy here." Kem said, waving his arms defensively, "I just don't appreciate some weakling hitting on my girl."

The girls in the class outwardly expressed their displeasure, even Videl was bothered by the comment, but in her case: she didn't know why.

As if on cue, said boy burst into the class.

"Hi cutie!" Erasa called out to him, Kem's head snapped to the front of the class and his face darkened as his eyes landed on the Son boy.

"You never told me he was a Son." he said darkly, everyone looked at him strangely.

"What is that name to you?" Gohan said smiling. He continued to smile until Lime sprinted into the classroom and ran into his back. He just turned to her and they both just glared heatedly at each other, waiting for the other to apologize. At least, that's what everyone observing the showdown thought.

"You could only be _that man's _son!" Kem spat venomously.

Gohan stopped glaring at his sister and turned to the boy. "Who…are you?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he yell, slamming his fist on the desk, "Not after what your family did!"

Gohan just stare blankly at him, hands in his pockets. :: Do I know this guy?:: Gohan asked Lime in Yasai, completely ignoring the confused faces the students were giving him.

:: Don't know.:: Lime answered, watching the brown eyed boy.

:: Do you know him?:: Gohan turned and leaned on the wall, then smirked, :: Former love perhaps? ::

Lime scoffed and hit him in the arm. :: No! For your information, I never met him before. :: she said hotly, :: Oh by the way, I never lover loved anyone before you. :: she added that last part sweetly.

"You wouldn't be so close to him if you knew what he is _and _what he's done." Kem said eying the girl warily.

Lime looked him up and down, then fell on top of Gohan, not taking her eyes off the strange boy.

"There is _nothing _you know about Gohan that I already don't." she said before turning over so her back was to his chest, taking one of his hands in hers, "He told me, I didn't have to ask."

She felt the rumble of silent laughter from Gohan's chest. He push off the wall and started to walk up to his seat. He stopped a few steps away and adopted a confused expression.

"Um…where are to teachers?" he asked uncertainly.

"No classes today." Videl said, "When the bell rings the entire school is going to be primarily assessed for Gym. They say someone's important is coming in to do it."

Gohan watched her with a blank expression, they turned to glare at Lime. "The hell did you come to wake me up so early this morning for?! You very well know I could've use today to sleep…peacefully!"

Lime scoffed, she placed her arm akimbo and pushed out her chest slightly- something she always did when challenging Gohan- this action caught the bad intentions of most of the guys in class.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, "Next time I'll make sure ask Goten instead!"

:: Now see here woman!:: he said adopting a Vegeta-like tone, :: I::

:: Oh shut up!:: she yelled back incredulously, :: I wouldn't have had to if you kept the alarm clock!::

Gohan was about to retort when the door of the class opened and in strode a familiar face. She turned to face the class.

:: Settle down kiddos.:: The beauty said. The class stared at her not believing their eyes and ears, "Now's not the time to be quarrelling about your non-existent love life."

Erasa's mouth was just gaping, but she soon found her words. "It-It's THE Bulma Briefs! The actual Bulma Briefs!"

"Yep!" she said brightly, "I'm the one they asked to do the physical assessment!"

Xx0o0xX

Had to make this a filler chapter…too much ideas pouring out of my head!

CAN'T WRITE ALL OF IT IN 1 CHAPTER!


	8. AN: Rage Page

Alright, that's it! Too many of you have been raging and naziing about things that I have said will be explained.

For the last time, Lime and Gohan have a very intimate brother-sister relationship! Intimate does not mean romantic for those of you with one track minds. That is how I get along with all my friends, so stop!

And you, Shijiro! This stories first genre is Adventure, THEN Romance! All I did was mention Videl's boyfriend because he is important to the first world conflict. Nothing else! Don't misinterpret.

Little details that you think I've gotten wrong have been planned from the start! I already know how to end the fanfic! I know what is too be explained, and I will explain! Don't rush the story.

I've changed the DB and DBZ timeline to alter ages to fit the timeline of this story.

You will see in time…BE PATIENT! PLEASE?!


	9. Chapter 7

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:: Yasai::

** _Telepathy _**

Answering CalmDown (Guest): As I said, Intimate does not have to mean sexual, nor does it involve body language like it does in this fic (it has a purpose, I made them that intimate to push along the story), my friends and I specialize in proxemics and vocalics, the kind of relationship Lime and Gohan have goes deeper than that because it's FICTION. As for why you think people are confused, my preferred writing style forces the reader to dig deep and think, sometime think deep enough only to realize that they're too deep. This is how my lecturers taught me to think. I'm in the British system of education so I frequently have to go deep in order to pass. Sorry for those who aren't use to that kind of thinking. Should have thought of that before.

Anyways…Onward!

Xx0o0xX

MUST READ A/N ABOVE!

Cheers rang out from the class. Gohan and Lime stood there with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Take your seats, all those who are standing." Bulma said clapping. "Before we start, does anyone have any questions? Hmm?"

Bulma looked up to see a gloved hand go up. That hand belonged to none other than Satan Videl.

"Yes you. Miss…um."

"Videl. Satan Videl." She said, silently excited that she was speaking to the world's richest heiress.

"Satan?" Bulma looked at her funny.

"Yeah, I'm Hercule's daughter." She answered proudly. Kemaru had put on a smug face, all thoughts of the Son clan temporarily forgotten.

Bulma looked at her for a moment before laughing. "Seriously. Pfft, you're far too pretty!" Videl blushed crimson and smiled, "You must really take after your mother. What was your question?"

"Oh, right." She said, shrugging off her blush, "What was that language you were speaking? And how does Gohan know it?"

Bulma followed Videl's glare over to Gohan, who was watch her with a wary expression. "You didn't mention his pretty friend. Anyway, it was taught to me by someone up in the high mountains."

"What about that guy?" Kemaru cut in, gesturing to Gohan behind him, "There isn't any way he could've learnt it flawlessly…"

"Do you doubt him?"

"Of course, and I don't trust him either!" her questions were beginning to agitate him.

"Why?" she ask

"That's none of your concern!" he yelled, startling everyone with his rudeness. He turned and glared at Gohan, "Not after what this bastard's father…"

"Look here!" Bulma roared, the entire class when silent. Everyone glanced at Kem, whose fists were clenched. "It was 'this bastard's father' just so happened to have taught me that language, him and my husband. On top of that, I'll not have some insufferable brat insulting my best friend!"

The class fell silent, Kem sat there gritting his teeth.

"On job." Came a ground out voice.

Bulma's anger faded instantly and she smirk. "What?"

"Honestly you had one job: Don't bring up me _or _my father in your public conversations!" Gohan said as if he was in pain.

"Oh sorry sweety!" Bulma said, "But you know I have a short temper. :: That's how we women deal with our saiya-jin men.::"

"Yeah, I know." Gohan answer rubbing his face as Lime giggled at Bulma's comment, "I have to deal with all three of you." Shooting Lime a pointed glance.

"There will be a fourth, :: your wife.::" Bulma pointed out, she couldn't help but giggle at the horrified face Gohan had on. "Follow me everyone, you'll be separated by gender for this."

Xx0o0xX

Three hours had passed and the form four classes {British: grade 10. I'm American btw} were finished with their assessments. Gohan and Lime expertly dodged everyone from their class and had meet up with each other up in a leafy tree near the baseball field outside.

It hadn't taken them long to realize that Erasa and her gossip gang couldn't keep their mouths shut, soon the entire school new that the two were on a first name basis with the head of Capsule Corp. They'd also found out that Videl's boyfriend got chewed off by Bulma for something he said. Lime couldn't help but say Videl had bad taste in men.

Another hour passed and Gohan lay peacefully on a slanted branch. He had his arms around Lime stomach, which was bare since her shirt had ridden up a bit. Both of them with their backs to the ground and eyes to the skies.

Lime watched the clouds aimlessly, listening to her saiya-jin brother's irregular heartbeat. Instead of beating in twos, his beat in sets of five. His breathing pattern and steady ki flow indicated to her that he was fast asleep.

Xx0o0xX

On the other side of the field, Videl was in deep thought. How is it the some weak country nerds new Bulma Briefs on a first name basis? It would explain how they got into CC's systems unhindered, but she was still suspicious.

"Isn't it cool Videl?!" Erasa squealed.

"Hmm?" was her response. They were walking across the field to the main tree.

"We picked the two best persons to become friends with!" Erasa beamed, "I mean not even Mr. Satan can talk to Ms. Briefs!"

"What do guys see in him?" Kem said gritting his teeth, "His entire family is dangerous! A band of murderers!"

Come on man," Sharpener said, "The guy seems pretty alright to me. I don't think someone could be a murderer and have such a good relationship with his best friend."

"You don't know what they've done!" He bellowed

"Kem! Quit it!" Videl said. Kem looked at her slightly shocked. "Why don't we just ask him?"

"You think he's going to just _tell _you the truth?!" he looked at her incredulously, "Come on, Videl!"

"Just try…please." Videl asked, she knew he couldn't resist her, she'd found that out awhile after they started dating.

"Bah, fine!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as they started to walk across the field.

Once they had made it across the field and were standing comfortably in the shade of the main tree, Erasa started to look around.

"You think they're hiding from us?" She asked.

"Of course they are!" said Sharpener in exasperation, "You and your gossip girls are worse that the paparazzi!" Videl snorted in attempt to hold in her laughter.

"Hiding in plain sight." Bulma said walking over, smirking. Sharpener couldn't help but gawk at her perfect figure until Erasa slapped him upside the head.

"What do you mean Ms…" Videl started

"Just call me Bulma, all those titles makes me feel old."

"Technically, you are." Came the combined voices of Gohan and Lime. The other teens looked around, trying to pinpoint their location.

"They're doing it again!" Videl sighed, "More and more I'm starting to think that they're linked somehow. They've been 'talking' to each other without speaking, finishing each other's sentences in perfect sync _and _without realizing it…and now this!"

"Well you could say they _are _bonded in a way." Bulma said inspecting Videl, she had the fiery attitude of all saiya-jin wives, plus she was a martial artist. She took these into account before continuing, "Gohan will most likely tell you in time what is really happening."

"I don't want that weakling anywhere near my girlfriend." Kem ground out.

"Pfft," Bulma scoffed, "Weakling? Anyways, it does not matter. Whatever your problem with the Son Clan is, don't force it on her."

Turning to Videl, "Are you still looking for Gohan and Lime?" she nodded.

"You said they're hiding in plain sight?" Videl asked uncertainly, Bulma pointed up. Following her finger, Videl spotted the two teens in a leafy camouflaged spot.

"There!" she said pointing, the other's looked up and spotted Lime wrapped in Gohan's arms a good way up in the tree.

{From now on, if you see the beginning initials of a character's name like this, [G^L]:, they are talking in sync. [G]:, is just one, in this case its Gohan.}

"How'd you guys get up there?!" Erasa squealed.

"They're _always _up in tree…always." Bulma said.

Gohan let go of Lime for a bit, she turned over so she was facing the ground and Gohan wrapped his arms around her back. Her shirt had fixed itself in doing so, but one of Gohan's hands was still on her bare skin.

[G^L]: "What do you need?" neither of them had bothered to open their eyes.

"Could you _stop _doing that?" Videl sighed

[G/L]: "Doing what?"

"_That! _ Stop talking at the same time!" She yelled

The two teens sat up, Gohan looked down and flashed his trademarked smile. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Whatever," she said, avoiding his gaze, "Come down. _We _want to ask you something."

Lime, who was situated on Gohan's lap, didn't feel like being interrogated. She was about the say later when Gohan's grip around her waist tightened and he rolled out of the tree. Spinning gracefully, he landed on his feet next to a startled Bulma grinning. His grinned widen as he released Lime and she punched his arm repeatedly.

"What'd you want to ask?"

"Oh, right!" she said, recovering from the shock of seeing the jump. "What is it that your family did to Kem's that makes him hate you so much?"

Gohan was silent for a moment. ** _Dad? _**

** _Don't know. I've never seen this boy before. _**

Seeing that she needed to push a bit more, she said "He says your family are murderers…" she trailed off. She wanted to trust him, but if he was a murderer, then she had a duty to take him down and protect Lime if he was deceiving her as well.

Gohan's face darkened a bit and he pushed his hands in his pocket. He could feel Videl's trust slip away.

** _I've fought and killed a lot of people. Take the Red Ribbon army for example. Push for more. _**

"Who?" he asked Kemaru directly.

"What?"

"Who did my father kill for you?" he challenged further.

Kem snorted. "Like you don't know alr…"

"WHO?!" he demanded

"My grandfather!" he yelled.

** _So it was an old man, huh?_ ** Gukuu said thoughtfully, ** _What do you think Bulma? _**

Bulma put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. ** _Chen, Tao or Gero. _** She said, "What did your grandfather do?"

Kem glared at them, sighing he said "He was a military scientist. He was working on a world changing project…"

"_HIM?!_" Bulma said in amazement, "That psycho had kids?"

"MY grandfather was a great man! People respected and credited his work!" Kem bellowed, slamming his fist into the tree.

"Hmph," Gohan started, "If he were such a great man, then my father and Hercule would be the most hated men on the planet. On top of that, my father didn't kill him, he beat him badly in attempts to make him change his ways. Well that didn't work, he came back years later and I actually met him. Got his head crushed by one of his rogue subordinates."

"Don't bother talking." Bulma cut off kem, "You seem to be too stubborn to accept the truth."

She suddenly changed her mood to a cheery one. "Anyways, you guys are finished with your assessments so you can leave. Come with me you two." Gesturing to Lime and Gohan.

When the three were out of sight, Kem stalked off leaving Videl and her two blonde friend.

'Gosh, I wonder what really happened.' Videl thought, 'Kem seems to be really set on his theory…and what does my father have to do with all of this?'

Xx0o0xX

That's it, as I said: bad at slow chapters.

Mirai next chapter for sure.


	10. Chapter 8

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

** _Psychic Bond _**

*/* Saiyan Bond */*

I've become too lazy to type saiya-jin anymore.

:: Yasai::

OK, last chapter in this fast update period but there will be more…in time.

Xx0o0xX

Bulma and the teen were walking on the streets of Satan City.

"Thanks for the save Aunt B!" Lime said, "That idiot was getting on my nerves"

"Don't worry kiddo," Bulma said, smiling sweetly, "No-one talks about Gokuu that way! Especially not the spawn of Gero. Oh, and don't worry, that OAF Hercule is getting it next."

The two laughed. Lime realized that Gohan was once again completely silent. She tried to read his mind, but soon realize he had temporarily shut out the world. She latched onto his arm in attempts to get his attention, he looked at her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"If, that guy is really Gero's grandson, then he possibly knows everything about the Z-Senshi, even the Cell Games, I mean one of those criminal recognized me from the footage."

Lime was thoughtful for a moment. "That can't be a coincidence, can it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not likely," Bulma said, "That device Gokuu was working on this morning? It seems like something that Gero would make."

"Meaning that Kemaru is probably like his grandfather: bent on revenge." Gohan said.

They walked in silence for a while, then Bulma spoke. "Well let's not let it bug us too much," she said cheerfully, "I have a surprise for you two!"

[G^L]: "Where?"

Bulma smiled, she had always found how they involuntarily spoke at the same time remarkable. "You'll have to wait 'till tomorrow." She said cheekily.

Gohan and Lime looked at each other uncertainly, [G^L]: "We don't want it anymore."

"Too late." Bulma said, waving her finger, "It's already set in stone."

Sighing, the two teens conceded. "Alright Bulma," Gohan said.

"We'll play along." Lime finished.

"See ya tomorrow!" G^L said before they ran into the nearest alley and took off for home.

Xx0o0xX

The next morning at the Satan Manor, Videl was curled up in a blissful sleep, that is, until her mother came in to wake her.

"Videl baby, wake up." She said cheerfully

"Mum, the alarm clock hasn't gone off yet…" Videl drawled groggily, turning away from her mother.

"Now, Videl," her mother began, "you know you break them subconsciously."

"Five more minutes." She uttered that famous phrase. However, she suddenly found herself being lifted high off her bed.

She screamed and opened her eyes, she looked down and saw Tsana smirking at her. "Alright, alright!" she conceded.

Tsana put her down and started to laugh. "Come on, get ready." She said, "You're late for school."

Starting to panic, Videl quickly stripped and too a quick shower before dressing and running downstairs. She found her parents downstairs at the table. Hercule was reading the newspaper, when something caught his eye.

"Videl?!" he bellowed. Said girl looked up and took the toast she was working on out of her mouth.

"Yeah Daddy?" she responded. He tossed the paper over to her, on the front page was a picture of Videl and Gohan in the campfire on the first day of school. "What about it?"

"Who is that boy?!" he demanded. At the word 'boy', Tsana looked up and glanced at the paper.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "What a handsome young man! So you finally got rid of that narcissistic ass?"

"No!" she screamed, "He's just a guy I met on the first day. He helped tha police that morning and they asked him and his friend too help out…"

"I don't care about the girl!" her father ranted, "No _boy _is supposed to be touching my little girl! You're only dating that other kid because he's one of my best students. Haha! Out smarted me in that fight he did!"

"Quit worrying Dad!" Videl pleaded, "We're only friends! Besides, they're weak, they only took down those crooks by hitting pressure points…"

"Tell us later," her mother interrupted, looking at the clock, "go to school. Out with you, shoo!"

Videl grabbed her bag and bolted out the door, decapsulizing her jetcopter and taking off.

Xx0o0xX

Videl was in her seat, listening to the teacher spout some nonsense. She glanced at Erasa sitting next to Sharpener, the girl had demanded sitting next to him for some reason. Then she glanced at her boyfriend, who had calmed down considerably since yesterday.

She was brought out of her musing when the door flew open and Lime ran in dragging an extremely annoyed Gohan behind her.

"Sorry we're late!" Lime apologised.

"Not at all!" he said waving his arm dismissively, "I know you two help police, whatever it was this morning, it probably was small if Videl didn't bother to inter…"

"No crime. Just a longer commute than usual." Lime said while glaring at Gohan, who glared back. The class could tell he was pissed because he was attempting to pry Lime off of him, something he wouldn't usually do -well, from what they've seem so far.

"Ah, yes!" he said, remembering, "Take your seats. [Teacher's pager goes off] Hmm, class there's an announcement I have to make!"

He waited for our two teens to be seated before continuing, "Today we're getting yet _another_ new student, and like our previous two," he indicating to Gohan and Lime, "he has perfect grades in _all _of his subjects."

He called to boy into the class and in strode our friendly neighbourhood Time Travel!

Most of the girls who had ogled at Gohan now turned their attention to the Mirai.

"Hello, I am Briefs Mirai {I purposefully said Buma Briefs before}. My hobbies are Martial Arts, exploration and inventing."

"Just like a certain two I know…" Videl said, eyeing Gohan and his sister.

"Oh, and Gohan?" Mirai started.

"Let me guess…surprise?" he looked rather amused.

"Yep." He said smiling.

"Hmm, Bulma sure knows how to surprise someone." Lime mumbled. Only Gohan heard her, he felt her ki go erratic when Mirai entered the class, so he could only assume she had a crush on him.

He smirked. ** _I'm going to have fun with today. _**He told her.

Lime looked at him, confused. ** _You'll see. _** He continued, Lime dismissed him when the teacher started to speak.

"You may sit wherever you like Mirai." He drawled, Mirai nodded and headed to an empty in front of Lime. He didn't know who she was before, but from what his mother had told him, she was Gohan's best friend. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked.

Lime was fairing about the same, she had always thought Gohan was extremely handsome, she meant it when she said he was too hot to handle, but this boy walking up to her was gorgeous. Gohan had told her about Mirai Trunks, how he warned them about the android and Gokuu's heart virus.

She finally tore her eyes of him when Gohan reached out and fist-bumped the boy. "You look different…" Gohan said, :: …younger.::

:: And you look older.:: The time traveller said smiling.

Videl, who was silent all this time decided it was time to speak up. "That language," she said, "What is it?"

"You don't need to know, stranger." Mirai answered.

"Don't be rude Videl!" Erasa berated, "You haven't even introduced yourself and you've gone all interrogator mode, just like you tried to do with Gohan and Lime!"

Turning to Mirai, she said, "Hi, I'm Erasa! This is Sharpener, Videl and Videl's boyfriend, Kemaru." Pointing to everyone in turn, "You already know Gohan and Lime…"

"Gohan," he interrupted, "but not her."

"Tell you later." Gohan said waving his hand dismissively.

They turned their attention back to the teacher until the end of class. All other classes went the same way and soon it was time for lunch. Gohan and Mirai were out of their seats and were walking down the stairs until Erasa jerked him back.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" Erasa asked, arms akimbo, "Hmm?"

"Umm…roof?" he answered nervously.

"No! No, no, no!" Erasa said huffily, "You're eating lunch with your _friends _today!" She proceded to walk out the door, dragging Gohan behind her.

Xx0o0xX

Moments later, the teens were seated by a table under the main tree. Gohan sat on one side, flanked by Lime and Mirai. Videl and the others were opposite to them, Kem refused to sit with the Son boy.

The two boys took out food capsules and readied them, until Videl stopped them.

"Wait! Those are food capsules!" she yelled, causing Gohan and Mirai to flinch and cover their ears, "They're not on the market yet! How the hell did you get them?!"

"Owww!" Mirai groaned, "Why are you yelling?"

Videl was about to start up again, until Gohan raised his arm. "Don't…start." He said warily, "You already know about us and Bulma…"

"But you're just acquainted because your father taught her!" She said, she was about to continue until Lime glared dangerously at her. Never in her life had someone dared to glare at _her_!

Erasa and Sharpener just looked on speechless at what was transpiring. Then Erasa decided to speak up.  
"Come on V, leave them alone!"

Videl looked at her, then back at the three. Gohan and Mirai now had their hands down. They threw the capsules down and in a puff of smoke, revealed a mountain of food.

Erasa clamped her hand down on Videl's mouth before she could start up again. Sharpener was the one to speak, "Are you two going to eat _all _of that?"

Mirai nodded, he looked across to see Lime picking out from Gohan's pile. He found this highly unusual.

** _I'll explain later. _** He hear Gohan's voice say, but Gohan was busy eating, ** _This too. _**

Videl and the others stared on in wonder, the two boys were eating at tremendous speeds without making _any _sort of mess.

Kem on the other hand was looking on in disgust, how could they eat like that in front of women?

In ten minutes the boys were finished, with no mess. Capsulizing the empty dishes, they sat up and looked at the teen opposite them.

After recovering from the shock, Videl was ready to jump down their throats {expression}, but Gohan stopped her. "It's hereditary, we have extremely high metabolisms..." he began

"…that's why I'm not eating as much." Lime finished.

"O-OK"

Erasa spoke next. "So, you never told us you commuted. Where from?"

"Chazkegakure," G^L said, "439 East Mountain District, Mt. Paozu."

"That's not possible!" Videl screamed, ignoring the pain the saiyans were in, "That 1000 km away! There's no way you can be living there!"

"Again with their lies." Kem said scowling, "Told you they're not to be trusted…"

"Hey ass!" Lime said annoyed, "Bulma's friend." Raising her hand.

"Bulma's nephew." Gohan said, raising his hand.

"Bulma's son." Mirai said, raising his.

"Do the Math." G^L^M said, "After that, shut the hell up!"

Sharpener was on the floor laughing and rolling, Erasa couldn't help but giggle. Videl felt a bit silly, she'd forgotten that part. Kem on the other hand was fuming mad, here were these newbies making fun of him in _his _territory.

"You wanna start something?!" he bellowed, gaining the attention of everyone in earshot. A crowd began to gather.

The three turned to meet his glare. "We're not going to start anything." Mirai said

"But if you want," Gohan continued

"We could finish." Lime finished, smiling.

Gohan got up. "Look," he said, "we'd rather have no conflict. I'd prefer _not _having to drag those two…" indicating to Lime and Mirai, who winked and nodded respectively {not respectfully}, "…away from a fight."

He thrusted his hands into his pockets. "With that said, no offence, but keep your comments to yourself in times to come."

The crowd started to taunt Kemaru, some to fight, others in agreement with Gohan. Said boy had closed his eyes and was beginning to turn away, but Kemaru would not let him get so far. He sent a nasty left hook in Gohan's direction.

Videl had jumped up when she saw Kem ball up his fists, she wasn't about to let him strike someone weaker that himself. She was about to intercept his fist when something grabbed onto her shirt tail, she watch as the left hook come mere centimetres away from Gohan's face. She flinched as it 'hit' its mark, but then the crowd let out a cheer when Gohan moved his head to rest on his shoulder, allowing the punch to pass right over.

Straightening his head, Gohan smirked. Not bothering to open his eyes or take his hands out of his pocket, Gohan was showing utmost disrespect for his opponent. This irked Kemaru into attacking blindly. He sent a forward punch at Gohan's head but the boy sidestepped and readied for Kemaru's next attack.

'Hmph, the crowd is getting bigger,' Kemaru thought, "I'll prove to Videl _and _the school who the better fighter is. I'll finally put this bastard in his place.'

Kemaru charged at him and launched a kick to Gohan's side, but instead of sidestepping, Gohan jumped onto Kemaru's foot. The centripetal acceleration of the king and Gohan's added weight made Kemaru topple over.

Deciding to end this Gohan decided to go on the offensive. He needed a clear picture of Kemaru's body, so Gohan did what no-one expected of him: he riled up the crowd, motioning for them to make more noise which they gladly did, the echoes of sound now gave Gohan a clear mental image of Kemaru. He just needed to make him attack with reckless abandon.

Gohan smirk. "You know," he said matter-of-factly, "I don't know why Videl continues to date you if you can't beat someone weaker than yourself."

It was like a fusion bomb went off, Kemaru shot at his in blind rage. Gohan grabbed his fist and using his momentum, turned him in the opposite direction and stuck the pressure points on his shoulders and back, only to immobilize him. Then he took out the pressure points in his legs, causing him to fall on his knees.

The crowd immediately silenced itself, shocked at the turn of event. The weak nerd had established himself as superior over all of them as Kemaru was one of the top fighters in the Satan dojo. He still had yet to open his eyes.

Gohan bent down from behind Kemaru. "The next time you attack me _or _my friends, I'll put you in excruciating pain." He said darkly into the boy's ear. Kemaru's brown eyes were full of rage. He was disgraced, he changed his strategy to discredit Gohan now, instead of beating him.

"You think you some kind of hero?" Kemaru asked, "Do you…fraud?"

Gohan looked at him, not sure what he was talking about.

"Don't think for a second that I won't spread this information." Kemaru chuckled dryly, "What would your _friends _think when they find out that you're the…"

"Delivery Boy from the Cell Games? Those two already know." Gohan whispered, laughing. Suddenly, Kemaru was overwhelmed by a suffocating sensation, in his mind he saw a large image of Gohan emitting vast amount of power. "They also know I'm _so _much more."

Standing up, Gohan held back Kemaru's head. He raised a hand, "Sleep tight!" he said loud enough for evertone to hear before stiking the pressure point in his neck, then allowed Kemaru's limp body fall to the ground.


	11. AN: Updates

OK, let's talk Updates. The only reason I've been updating so fast is because I was on vacation. Once school starts back, my update frequency will drop…dramatically.

I'd have to type piece at a time. Don't worry, I'll still update.

Continue reading fanfics, that is, after you've done your school assignments.

Best of luck! Bye!


End file.
